League of Legends Champion: Commander Rogun
by ToguroKyojin
Summary: League of legends OC, hope you guys enjoy :D


Introduction! I hope to build this character up, I'm gonna try to keep it as lore friendly as i can, but with the whole lore reboot i don't know how its gonna fit in any more so whatever, hope you guys enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Hey dad, Can you tell me the story of Commander Rogun and The Ten Thousand?" asked my son one night as I was tucking him in bed.<p>

I smiled and answered, "Alright. Long, long ago, our world was in utter chaos. War had brought our race near extinction. The empire had crumbled and bad men where killing innocent people. Commander Rogun requested to head an operation to stop them. His superiors denied his request stating, "You need to protect the emperor's son he is the next in line to rule." Commander Rogun was furious, all of the Military power was at the palace instead of protecting their people. So, behind his superiors' back he brought a squad of brave soldiers together, those that where willing to die fighting in order to protect the innocent.

They gathered all the information that they could from the center of intelligence and headed out. He had a total of 100 men with him, when they had found a place where the enemy was suppose to pass by, they prepared an ambush. They waited and waited but no one came. Commander Rogun began feeling suspicious so he alerted his men to be on guard.

A voice rose from the distance, "Commander Rogun, This is General Marcus. We have been able to negotiate peace with Insurgents, in exchange for the life of you and your men and everyone you are trying to protect, they will back off and allow the emperor's son to live. You have served your nation well and can die knowing that your death brought about Peace."

As soon as the message ended, a rain of bullets and mortars fell upon his men. Commander Rogun quickly found a place to hide and saved as many of his men as he could, but as he continued to save people he watched in horror as his men dropped like flies. The rain of bullets now so intense that not even the apparent super human abilities of commander Rogun could dodge. The men he had saved and himself where very injured. He had been able to pull out twenty of his men from the full brunt of the onslaught, but ten of them were fatally injured and died from blood loss almost immediately. The other ten were badly wounded and could not fight. Commander Rogun feared for his men's lives. Anger filled him as he wondered why his leaders would turn on their people. He analyzed their position and no matter how he looked at it, they weren't gonna make it out, but he wasn't about to give up. So, he devised a plan.

He would charge out and lead his pursuers away from his men, and hope that they could get out alive. When he told his men what he was gonna do, they told him to forget about it, that they were willing to die alongside their commander. His men would not allow him to die alone. But Commander Rogun was determined to save his men. He gathered his equipment and prepared to charge out when suddenly out of no where a man who was clad in a Dark blue robe, that covered his face, appeared in front of him and exclaimed "Halt, brave one. Do not waste your life so recklessly; I can provide you with a means to win this battle and save your men. However, in return you will come with me and become a champion to fight for the institute of war."

Commander Rogun was very skeptical, but if this man could give him the power to save his men, then no price was too much to pay. He agreed immediately, and with that, the robed man began chanting in an unknown language and his wounds began to heal and a great surge of power flowed through him. When the man finished, he said "I give you this power, but it is up to you how to use it. If you use it properly, then you will survive. If not... Well, I'm sure you can figure it out. If you survive this I will be back in a week's time to pick you up. You have until then to clean up any loose ends here." And with that he vanished just as fast as he had appeared.

With his new found power he discovered he was twice as fast and twice as strong as he was before. Without wasting a second, he bolted out of his hiding spot and found that he was capable of not only distracting the enemies, but actually fighting them. So for three days and three nights, Commander Rogun fought, not to save his own life but to save his men. Eventually he won, and he stormed the palace with his new power. No one dared approach him. He finally reached the inner chambers where all the high officials were, and when they saw him, they were astonished and terrified at the same time.

"How did this man live?" they wondered. "The insurgents said that they sent out ten thousand men to the area."

Then, with a loud booming voice, he answered them. "They are dead, all of them! You sent my men and I to die for peace, but in the end there would have been none. Now, I give you that opportunity for peace once more. Never fight again, and realize that a nation is only as great as its citizens. We have almost completely killed out our species and all we do is fight. We use to be a people of great science and knowledge, and now we have fallen to the point that we are like dogs, fighting over everything and anything. For the sake of our survival and our future generations, these wars must stop."

And with that Commander Rogun left and tended to his men. After he made sure his men were well cared for, he then collapsed from exhaustion. Commander Rogun would never wake up again in this world. The man who had empowered him came and took him away, but before he left he said, "This man is truly impressive. I really didn't give him any extra power, I only healed him. His love for his people is his true power." He was never seen from again.

And from that time there has been peace in this land, we can go to bed safe knowing that there won't be another war forever, or at least for a very long time. And there you go, son, the Story of Commander Rogun and the Ten Thousand."

He laughed, "Silly papa, that's not what my teacher said. She said that ten thousand was just an exaggeration, and it really was only one thousand he fought against, and he wasn't alone, he had 100 men with him. Also it was by Order of the government that he went to fight them. And no person appeared out of no where to take him away, he died after the battle from his battle wounds. But, I really like your story anyway. It was a lot more exciting, and so much cooler then what actually happened!"

I chuckled as I tucked him in again and kissed him softly on his forehead, "Good night, my son, and sleep well."

I started walking out of his room then paused when I heard "Hey dad, I wanna be just like Commander Rogun some day."

A tear fell down my cheek and in a shaky voice I answered, "So do I, son."

I walked out of the room, closing his door softly. If only he knew the truth: that I would not be here if it weren't for Commander Quill Rogun saving me on that day.

* * *

><p>Big thanks to foxchicka19 for helping out with the Editing :D she's got great stuffs so check out her page!<p> 


End file.
